The Second Chance
by Zoja
Summary: Post "Regeneration". The scene that could take place between Connor and Lindsay if he was the real one.


_I wish I did, but I don't own PSI Factor or any of its characters._

**A/N: **Just a post "Regeneration" story. I re-watched the episode lately and this scene came to my mind.

I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I try my best to improve my English and stop doing them.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on the on the couch in her flat, her legs pulled close to her chest, and looking at the ground. She sighed, when she thought about what had happened that day. They were not able to save Lilith by transfusion – her blood didn't help, it has only made everything worse. After the girl's organism had started to defend, Lilith had an attack of anger and almost killed Connor – luckily she wasn't able to hurt him - and she would try to do the same with Lindsay, if Connor didn't go out of the room and they didn't kill Lilith. Lindsay knew that they just had to do it, but it didn't make her feel better. She heard steps behind her and in the next while Connor sat next to her. They were sitting in silence for a while, as she was ignoring his presence and he was watching her carefully, but then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, and hid her face in his neck.

She has already forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. She knew that a lot of things has changed, they have changed, but she had a little hope that they will be able to come back to what they've had before going to Russia. After he had come to her apartment, the evening she had seen Mishenka there, and the night they had spent together, they avoided the topic for the whole time. And suddenly she was standing in front of the exploding building, looking at Peter who was running in her direction, and asking him where Connor was. She felt so depressed then, but also angry at the same time. She should have known that something was wrong, she might have been able to stop him then. During those three years she was able to stop thinking about the chance she'd lost. She had never forgotten, just like the part of her had never forgiven Peter for leaving him, but she stopped thinking what they might have had. And now he was back, and everything came back to her. The only thing she was sure of was that if they decide not to give what was between them a try, it would be easier to accept it now when it would be their decision, not fate's.

"You couldn't do anything..." he said, and Lindsay sighed "She would have killed both of us, possibly Peter and Anton, too... I know you have already started to like her, and you did everything you could to save her..."

"I know..." she nodded "What are you going to do now?"

"At first I will go, visit my family... Anton told me he has already informed them that I was found. And then... I have no idea..."

She understood what he meant by those words. He was dead everywhere and for everybody, and it was not going to be easy for him before all of the formalities will be completed and he will be officially alive again. That was the reason why she didn't hesitate to suggest that he can stay at her place if he wants. He had nowhere to go before the journey to his family, and he was really grateful.

"I think I may come back to the O.S.I.R." she looked at him confused, and raised her eyebrows "Of course, if Anton agrees..."

"I'm sure he will, but do you really want it? If you didn't work here, you would never lose almost three years of your life..."

"It's only Elsinger's fault... He didn't tell us what we are going to find there, and I know that he was aware of it, but he also didn't do anything to take me back to the country..." Lindsay looked at him with question in her eyes, and he sighed "When Peter ran away, I sat down on the floor and I was ready to die... That was my plan, to blow up the building and kill those... Things... And then, suddenly, I saw a very bright light... I turned the switch... And the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, somewhere in Russia... I was told that some Americans took my out and then set the bomb in the building. I heard that he was there, I didn't see him but the person who told me about it said, that the man's name was Frank, and that he was an important person in some kind of organisation. It could be only him... He knew I was alive and he didn't do anything... He let them put me in prison..."

She saw, that it was not easy for him to tell her this. She could see in his eyes how hard it was for him, how horrible experience it all had to be. He didn't tell her much, only general information, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know details. The question, which was all the time coming to her mind, and which she didn't want to ask was how have they taken the parasite out of him, but at the same time she really didn't want to know it.

"But I am here now, and this is important." He smiled, when he felt her nod "The kiss we shared in the lab..."

She noticed how serious his voice became and she withdrew from him, looking at his face. She felt a small fear, when she heard his words. She remember his behaviour then and completely couldn't tell what was he thinking about that moment. He didn't give her a sign that he may have the same feelings as she, at least not a very clear one. But he also didn't withdrew from the kiss, and he even told her before it that he got a moment with her, which she thought meant that he missed her as well. Thinking about it was giving her the hope, but now she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Lindsay, please, don't look at me like that...I had promised myself that if I ever have a chance to talk to you again, I will tell you how stupid I was that I was ignoring the feelings I've got for you... Just tell me how you feel about this kiss, if you think about it as something you shouldn't have done or you mean it... I love you and I don't want to lose more time with you..."

He watched her carefully, and saw how tears came to her eyes, how her mouth opened a bit and she was staring at him in disbelief. Her hand covered her mouth and she nodded her head, because couldn't find any words.

"I love you, too..." she finally said and he didn't need more.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, the arm around her waist and pulled her closer again, covering her mouth with his. She immediately responded, kissing him back, and her arms went around his neck, which reduced the distance between them even more. The kiss grew more and more passionate, showing how much they felt for each other. Lindsay stood up from the coach, took his hands in hers and slightly pulled him into the direction of her bedroom. He stood up, and put his arms around her and slowly walked with her, kissing her face and slowly going down to her neck.

They missed each other, and they lost three years. They knew that they will never come back, but every kiss, touch, caress was a make up for this time. When he woke up in the morning the grin immediately appeared on his face, when he looked at the person sleeping next to him. He couldn't think about the time he felt more happy than then – he had Lindsay and he was never going to let her go.


End file.
